


Second Chances

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Open Ending, Pirates, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: He had nothing to offer him.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I usually don't like writing angst, but I've had this idea in my mind for a while and I kinda wanted to give it a go, I originally wanted to set this in canon, but writing canon scares me, so I opted for pirates.  
> Please enjoy! :)

Waves were crashing on the side of the ship, rocking it in the dark of the night. The rhythmic sound echoed in Levi’s cabin along with few sporadic noises coming from the deck and it mixed with the scratch of the quill on the paper. Despite the late hour, Levi was still busy revising the inventory of remaining provisions and listing what they would need to board the following day. After months at sea, they would finally dock at their secret port in Paradis before sailing to the other side of the ocean again.

He had already gone over the list enough times to remember it by heart, but when someone knocked at the door he didn’t raise his eyes. 

“Come in,” he said, tightening his grip on the quill. 

The door squeaked on its hinges and there were rapid steps inside the cabin. 

“Good evening, captain,” a voice said. 

Levi almost spilled the ink at its sound. “Close the door, Eren.” 

The door creaked again and then clicked shut. 

“Is there anything I can help you with, captain?” Eren said, his feet now standing in front of Levi’s desk. 

“You can drop the formalities,” Levi replied. “We’re alone now.” 

“Do you need my help, Levi?” Eren repeated in a much lighter tone. 

“No, I’m done here.” 

Levi put down the quill and finally looked at the boy in front of him. He was a lot taller than him, lean and with his skin darkened by the months at sea. The tan looked good on him as it made his emerald eyes stand out even more and their brightness always took Levi’s breath away. They were looking straight into Levi’s, piercing right through him and Levi had to avert his gaze to fight against the sinking feeling in his gut. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” he said, taking a gulp of his now cold tea. 

“Aye.” 

Levi nodded. He hated small talk, but Eren still hadn’t moved from the spot in front of his desk and his heart hadn’t stopped pounding since he had come in. 

“Everyone’s gone to their cabins,” Eren said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

In the dim light of the candles, Levi could see the faint blush on his cheeks. His lips stretched in a tiny smirk. Eren had never been good at being subtle. 

“Why haven’t you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Wasn’t tired yet.” 

Eren bit his bottom lip and Levi would have given him everything he had in that moment, but he had nothing to offer him, so he simply put down the cup of tea and stood up. 

“Come,” he said, and headed to his bedroom. 

Being the captain of the ship meant his quarters were big enough to have the bedroom separated from the rest of the cabin. He only had the bare essential in his room, a real bed and not one of those awful hammocks, a chest with clothes and few other objects, and a shelf with books, maps, and navigational instruments. 

Eren followed him to his bedroom like he had done for the past few months and Levi closed the door behind them. He simply stared at the young boy in front of him and wondered how someone like Eren could be interested in someone like him. When Eren had boarded his ship for the first time the previous year, he was barely eighteen, eyes shining with determination and resolve. His family was poor, and he needed to make some money as quickly as he could. Finding a decent job in the city was hard and hunting treasures with a bunch of pirates didn’t scare him, so Levi didn’t turn him down. He was short of men, and without realising it, he was already drawn to Eren. 

The first weeks with Eren on board had been pure torture for him. For as much as he tried to bury his desire deep down, his eyes always followed the boy around and his heart ached as it had never done for anyone else, so when one night he found Eren naked on his bed, he didn’t send him away and he never had ever since. 

With time desire turned into something else and as he trained his eyes on Eren’s now he knew he was far too deep to go back, but he never gave voice to those thoughts. He kept their meetings a secret, not because he was ashamed or afraid of what the rest of the crew would say, he knew they weren’t the only ones to meet like this, but because saying it would have made his feelings real. There was nothing he could offer to Eren, he was an outlaw and would be one until the day he died while Eren could still turn back and live a normal life and letting him go was the best gift he could give him. 

“Is everything okay?” Eren asked, disrupting Levi from his thoughts. 

His worried frown made Levi’s chest ache. 

“Aye, it’s nothing,” Levi replied. 

Eren smirked. “I’ll make you forget whatever it is that’s worrying you.” 

_It’s you_ Levi thought but let Eren come close to him and bring their lips together. 

Eren kissed him with fervour, determined to make his words come true. He sucked and nibbled Levi’s lips, licking his bottom lip until Levi opened his mouth to invite him in. Their tongues slid against each other and all the precautions Levi had taken to protect himself got washed away with every lick of Eren’s tongue. 

He grew desperate to feel more of him, so he pushed him towards the bed, mouths still glued together and pinned Eren underneath him. He didn’t know what Eren’s plans were once they docked, if he was going to stay or not, but if this was the last night they spent together, he was going to indulge into it no matter how much it would hurt. 

He kissed Eren’s neck with the intention of leaving red marks on it, not caring if the other members of the crew would find it suspicious or not. He wanted to leave some sign that Eren had been his, even if only for a few hours. He bit and sucked Eren’s skin, licking the patches he was creating and basking in the sounds Eren was making. 

“Levi,” Eren panted, needy and desperate, but underneath it there was something else. 

Levi had known it since the beginning, but he pretended he didn’t hear it and Eren never said anything out loud. The sound went straight to Levi’s heart, making him hurt all the more, but this wasn’t the life Eren deserved, so he bit his tongue and began to undress him. He started with the white linen shirt Eren was wearing, leaving his toned chest bare. There were a few scars on it, marks that hadn’t been there when he had boarded the ship. Levi kissed them all with soft touches that spoke of love and guilt. 

Eren squirmed underneath him and his hands found a way in Levi’s black hair, grazing his undercut and moving away the stray locks that were falling on Levi’s forehead. Levi looked at him. He was more beautiful than ever with his long brown hair loose on the pillow and his cheeks tinted of a red hue. 

Groaning, Levi moved downwards and discarded Eren’s pants and underwear, leaving him naked and hard. Eren whined, pushing his hips towards Levi’s mouth and Levi couldn’t help the smirk that stretched his lips. Eren was always honest, but also demanding and the thing he was asking for now was something Levi could give him. 

He pumped his cock a few times and then took it into his mouth, licking away the precum that had gathered on the head. Eren’s grip on his hair tightened and his low moan filled the room. It satisfied Levi and urged him on to give Eren whatever he wanted. 

He moved lower, licking the spots he knew Eren liked and sucking him until Eren’s grip started to hurt. He held Eren still on the bed and bobbed his head up and down, taking as much of him as he could before pulling back. He kept a steady rhythm and with every lap of his tongue, Eren grew more and more restless until Levi found it difficult to keep his hips from thrusting into his mouth. 

Finally, Eren’s grip loosened on his hair. “Levi,” he panted. “I want you inside of me.” 

Levi let go of Eren’s cock, giving it a final long lick before moving away. He took the vial of oil he kept in the chest near the bed and then settled again between Eren’s legs. He didn’t look at the boy’s face, he already knew what he would have found, and it would have only made things more difficult for him, it would have made it harder to let him go. 

He kissed his thighs, softer than he intended, but he couldn’t do otherwise and Eren shivered at the touch. Levi worked him open, exploring his body as if it was the first time. He was eager to be inside of him, but at the same time he didn’t want the moment to end and make things final, so he suppressed the fire inside of him and slowed down his movements. 

Eren pushed down on his fingers as little whines filled the room, yet Levi didn’t hurry. He stretched him open with careful movements, eyes fixed on his fingers going in and out of Eren and chest clenching at the needy sounds coming from him. He took them all up, paying attention to the smallest sign of discomfort while treasuring the satisfaction in them for the time when he’d be alone in his cabin with only the memories of Eren’s body to comfort him. 

His eyes slowly travelled upwards to give form to those sounds. Eren was flushing from the chest up and his cheeks in particular were of a bright red, just like his parted lips. He was looking at Levi through half-lidded eyes that held his true feelings in them. Levi knew he should have kept his gaze away from him as he wanted to throw all caution to the wind and beg Eren to stay with him regardless of the dangers and the bleak future that awaited them. 

He tore his eyes away from him and bit back the words. 

“Levi, please,” Eren pleaded. 

Levi pretended he didn’t understand the hidden meaning behind those words and instead removed his fingers from Eren, making him groan at the loss. He tugged down his trousers, freeing his painfully hard cock and coated it with more oil, pumping himself a few times before prodding Eren’s hole. He pushed past the ring of muscles, a tight heat immediately surrounding him, and Eren let out a long sigh. 

When he bottomed out, Levi remained still, unable to ignore the blissed out expression on Eren’s face. He tried to imprint it on his memory, uncaring of the pain in his chest. Eren smiled at him and prodded himself up on an elbow to kiss him. 

The moment their lips met Levi’s heart exploded in his chest. He had always thought the sea was his great love, but he had been deadly wrong. He kissed Eren as if he was drowning and needed him to fill his lungs to survive. He wasn’t able to hold back and swiftly rolled his tongue past his lips to feel Eren on every part of his body. 

Eren moaned in his mouth, running a hand through Levi’s hair and pushing their bodies closer. He replied to Levi’s kiss with equal hunger, telling him through his actions the things Levi didn’t want to hear. Levi understood them all too well and broke the kiss before it was too late. 

Eren fell back on the pillow, a sad veil passing over his eyes, but was soon gone when Levi began to move. They had a silent understanding of what was going on between them and each took whatever the other was willing to offer without asking for more. 

Levi began with slow thrusts, rocking back and forth with a steady rhythm as he let Eren adjust to him. The heat around him was taking over his thoughts and the pure bliss of being inside of Eren soon overcome everything else. He placed small kisses on the boy’s chest, flicking his tongue over Eren’s nipple and gently biting it. Eren gasped and immediately tightened around him, making him stutter. 

Levi moved his mouth to kiss Eren’s neck and leave more marks on it. He licked and bit his skin, sucking red patches and placing more kisses on them. Eren groaned and writhed underneath him, moving his hips to meet Levi’s slow thrusts and urge him on. 

Levi kissed his neck again before picking up his pace and fucking him harder. He gripped Eren’s hips and angled his thrusts to hit that spot inside of Eren that always made him cry with pleasure, but what he was truly looking for was to hear his name come out of those perfect lips, needy and desperate, and the feeling of satisfaction that always came with it, the feeling of being able to give Eren what he wanted. 

Eren scrunched the sheets between his hands, arching his back and Levi admired him in awe. He kept hitting the same spot with his fingers digging into Eren’s skin. Eren was hot around him and there was only so much he could do to hold back and stay inside of him for even a second longer, looking at his blissed out expression, at the lip caught between his teeth and at those eyes that never left him and that spoke of endless possibilities that he was too scared to take up. 

Levi bent forward to kiss him and Eren met him halfway, bringing him down with him in a tangle of tongues. The kiss took the air out of Levi, but for how painful it was he barely moved away from Eren’s lips. He could feel the boy’s breath on him and the heat coming from his cheeks hit his face and spread through his whole body. 

“Levi,” Eren whispered, low and gentle. 

“Fuck.” 

Levi’s thrusts stuttered and he pressed his face against the crook of Eren’s neck as he released himself inside of him. He took Eren’s cock into his hand and it only took Eren a couple of strokes before coming as well with a deep moan. 

Levi pulled away from him and rested on the bed beside him, chest heaving and heart pounding. His mind was void of all thoughts, but he felt exposed and vulnerable, like he had shown Eren what he had tried to hide for so long and the post-coital bliss was making it hard for him to raise his protections once again. 

He turned to the side as his breath began to even out. Eren was panting next to him but he hadn’t said a word and Levi was grateful for that. They stayed like that for what felt like hours with the sound of the waves audible again comforting Levi’s tormented heart. Eren was the first to move, turning on his side and pressing himself against Levi’s back. He kissed the back of Levi’s neck and Levi was expecting the words that came out of him. 

“I’m not tired yet.” 

Levi could feel his cock on him, growing hard as he rutted against him. He turned his head to kiss him, unable to say no. 

Eren tore him apart piece by piece, fucking him with careful movements and placing tender kisses all over his back. The seeds of his love began to bloom in Levi’s heart all over again. He had spent months trying to dig them out, to eradicate them completely, but every time he saw Eren working on the ship, sweating and fighting alongside them, directing secret smiles towards him, his willpower weakened, and he had barely been able to keep them in check. 

But they were still there and as Eren tenderly skimmed his fingers up and down his sides, caressing and kissing his skin, they grew all over again, taller than ever. Levi had to bury his face into the pillow to muffle the moan that sounded like a cry and gritted his teeth while his chest was about to burst open. 

Eren was slow and caring, his grip never too tight, and his voice low and gentle, watering the roots in Levi’s heart. Levi wasn’t able to fight them anymore, it was beyond his control and he knew that if he had been looking into Eren’s eyes he would have never been able to keep his mouth sealed, but without facing him, he could still hold on to his determination to let him go and live a normal life, one where he didn’t have to run away from the law and live with the threat of death hanging over his head at his every step, so he closed his eyes shut and bit his lip as Eren kept loving him in a way he was hardly able to handle. 

“Levi,” Eren moaned and once again, the sound of his voice was what tipped Levi over the edge and he came for the second time that night with his heart heavier than before. 

After they had cleaned up, they rested together on the bed. Normally, Eren would sneakily go to his cabin, trying to avoid getting caught by the other ship members, but this time, Levi made an exception and let him sleep with him. He was still craving his warmth and touch, he was starving for them, so as they both lay on their sides he placed his forehead on Eren’s back. He didn’t allow himself to do anything more. 

It was dark in the cabin, the candle had been put off, and the sounds coming from the deck were far off and muffled by the waves crashing on the ship. Levi was tired but sleep was avoiding him, scared off by the turmoil of thoughts in his mind that only Eren’s voice was able to breach. 

“I’m going back home tomorrow,” he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. 

Levi had known it from the beginning and the tenderness Eren had shown that day had spoken for him, but he couldn’t help the way his heart sank at the words. He didn’t know how he’d be able to live without Eren come tomorrow. 

He turned around. “Do what you want.” 

Eren turned as well and wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist, plastering his chest on Levi’s back. 

“I’ll be back, I promise.” 

Levi didn’t reply. 

  
  


  
They docked at Paradis more than once during the course of the following year and each time, Levi looked around the port in the dark of the night, searching for his light, but he only found disappointment. He knew he was being foolish and naïve, but his mind was still replaying those last moments with Eren in his cabin when they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms and the words the boy had said were constantly ringing in his ears. 

He should have given up, it was obvious Eren had, but Levi’s heart always went out when they were in that port and his eyes were always the last ones to move away from the harbour. He had thought many times about what he’d do if he saw Eren again, but he had found no answer. Or maybe he had in those fantasies that kept him awake at night and in those daydreams that made even the darkest of days look brighter, making it clear to him that there was a big void in his chest that only one person would have been able to fill. 

They were soon leaving again, and Levi was busy checking the provisions and weapons being carried on board for another year at sea. They were the only ones to use that secret port and they were careful not to make too much noise and attract unwanted attention. They were used to keeping an eye out for possible intruders, so Levi immediately spotted the tall figure walking towards them. It was carrying a bag on the shoulders and another one in its hands. There wasn’t enough light to tell who it was from such a distance, but his heart already knew. He was paralysed on the spot, eyes glued on the figure as it went forward and came into the light. 

“I’m back,” Eren said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> [ Tumblr ](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
